Devil’s In Disguise
by Devil's Kitsune
Summary: When the Sannin Mafia family clashes with a new organization Akatsuki how will Naruto and his Demon Kyuubi manage to ignore their feelings and fight on? Can the two groups survive betrayal from within their ranks? ItaKyu SasuNaru


Devil's In Disguise

There will be occ-ness in this story...it is necessary and don't worry I'm not going to forget my other fics but this one actually has some important meaning to me...it will be set in an imaginary part of New York.

Also for those of you who think the two groups are gangs...you are sadly wrong, these are mob/mafia type groups not gangs, also ...I'm not part of the mob so this is written off of personal research and if something isn't familiar American wise then...it is probably Yakuza. If I feel a word, or anything, is in need of clarification then I will put an () with a number after it and the definition, or comment, will be at the bottom of the page.

Akatsuki- (will be more of a Yakuza type organization) Sasuke will be part of Akatsuki, though there will still be some strain between him and his brother. Pein of course will be Oyabun (leader-sama...duh) , with Konan acting as Saiko-Komon (Administration...)

Konoha nin(and the Sannin)- Will be constructed as more of a historical Cosa Nostra type thing, but it will have a yakuza feel still depending on what Sannin we are talking about(Tsunade specifically has her branch constructed after Yakuza) . The Sannin (All three) are still together at this point and will be acting as cooperating bosses.

Also I'm ignoring the whole only men can become Mafiosi thing...

Okay if you're looking for quick lemon's you're out of luck...sorry chums.

Eventual pairings will be: SasuNaru ItachiKyu Implied Parings: SasDei, ShinoKibaShika(maybe), and some others I will include

_________________________________________________________________________________________

'_mind speak Naruto'_/**Mind speak Kyuubi**/_thoughts_

Chapter one: Wrong Dark Alley

He was not stupid...at least that is what he continued telling himself; go ahead ask him how that's going. Rule one...don't leave the house alone... Seeing as how he's Tsunade Sannin's heir you would think he would know better than to act alone. Again he shall persist in reminding himself that he was not stupid...rather brave. Those two always seem to walk hand in hand, at least these days they did. If you were wondering his name was Naruto Uzumaki... Youngest underboss in fifteen years...since my father died, and right now...he pretty sure his life was going to turn out shorter than his fathers...

It's wet and it's cold, and from the dark clouds reflecting the orange light from the lamp he was currently leaning on it was going to rain soon. He breathed in deeply gathering oxygen while he still could, he needed to run. No longer was he in any part of town controlled by Tsunade and if they recognized him he was screwed.

Akatsuki...what bullshit, who thought that some renegade Japanese yakuza brat would be brave enough to challenge the Sannin organization... They were dead meat.

At least that is what they had thought when the Akatsuki had first shown up... Seven weeks later they had a little more respect for the organization that had single handedly wiped out a five man group of Orochimaru's soldiers. With no loss to themselves, they had even respectfully delivered the bodies to the Sannin's front door. Naruto's front door...the one no one was supposed to know existed.

So how did the grandson of Tsunade Sannin end up outside a dark alleyway somewhere in the center of their newly claimed turf? He had wanted to take a walk... Never mind the fact that his walk turned into something more along the lines of a three mile run. But hey he had escaped his body guards...something he was currently mourning as he caught sight of two darkly clad people approaching from down the street. Naruto glanced around apprehensively marking brightly lit windows of the quiet apartment buildings towering around him...at least if they wanted to shoot him they would have to take him somewhere else, if they were worried about quiet. Or they could just knife him...

He pressed his thumb against the gun hidden in his sweatshirt pocket, flinching at the audible click it made as he released the safety and slowly backed out of the lit street light to the comforting shadows at the edge of the alley way. Now would be a bad time to tell you that he could never make a kill shot... ever. He just doesn't have it in himself to take someone's life away so the gun in his pocket might as well be a water gun. Tsunade-hime was going to kill Naruto.

He watched the two approaching figures with hooded eyes, glancing into the dark alley way and back at them...He had two choices wait to see if they were going to approach him or leave him alone...or he could take off down the alley way and prey that there was something to his favor at the other end. Needless to say...he took off into the darkness that was the alleyway, thankful for the black hoodie that covered his blond hair...something any Akatsuki member would easily recognize.

When he got home the first thing he was doing was getting colored contacts...that is, if Tsunade ever let him out of the "house" ever again. He slipped through the dank alleyway and side stepped the bags of trash New York was quickly becoming famous for stepping faster when he heard the echo of two other sets of feet enter the darkness.

Too tell you he wasn't afraid would be a huge lie, but he had been in similar situations before...none that he had ever had to deal with alone... but hey...there's always a first! He shoved my hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders. _I'm not here, I'm not here_... Wishful thinking never works, incase you were wondering.

He was clever enough to realize that entering the alleyway was what they had wanted when he caught a shadow move at the other end of the alleyway, but he was confused as to why they had yet to make their move, "Oh shit sticks..."He shook his head, slowing his steps slightly and searching to his right and to his left.

Fire escapes, while they may seem ideal in such a situation, were impractical because they make you an easy target. But sometimes life does not give you many choices. He glanced at one particular fire escape that had already been draw down, having seconds to decide. It would take him what? At least a minute to shimmy his way up that ladder, but it would only take half a second to smash his way through the first story window. So it was decided.

He glanced back one last time and caught the eyes of one of the persons following him, Naruto widened his own orbs as if surprised to see he was being followed and glanced ahead of himself slowing in confusion so that they would be taken off guard when...

He jumped to his left grabbing the rusted metal of the ladder and flinging himself up to the first platform and jammed his shoulder against the window smashing through the thin pane of glass into a dark kitchen. He listened for a moment then rushed to the door with the deadbolt...obviously only front doors have deadbolts, no? He unlocked it quickly and stepped into dark apartment building hallway.

Nothing, dead quiet...and it was going to make him jumpy as hell. He closed the door with an audible click already registering the occupants of the room scrambling to find out what had happen... Next choice left or right...god he felt like he was playing a computer game...

Save before next level: y/n?

Except real people don't get second chances...and that is why he can't bring himself to pull the trigger when faced with killing someone. Right...roof top, he just had to prey to whatever god he could that the stairwell was unlocked. He was running now the faster he could get to the roof the faster he could get out of this suffocating feeling of being trapped. Naruto hit the stairwell and the door burst open... _excellent_. Now he had to hope that the door to the roof was unlocked as well.

He tried something he should have done earlier, 'Kyuu?' He concentrated his thoughts on the mental image of his demon.

**I know I'm coming...get to the roof...**

_Oh shit he sounds pissed..._Naruto raced up the stairs gaining another level before he heard the sound of the door down the stairs slamming open.

**Yes I'm pissed...run faster**

'_Stay out of my thoughts!'_ Naruto snapped in annoyance trying to double his pace.

**Kinda imperative I know what you're thinking right now...don't you think?**

'_Oh fuck it...yes,' _Naruto reached a last door, please be open, _please be open, please be open...YES!_

**...I can't stay out of your thoughts if you're screaming for all to hear**

Naruto slammed the door behind him, "Now what?" He spoke out loud out of habit, mindspeak was a new thing for Naruto and Kyuubi.

**Wait for me to get there on the east side, Kitsune...uh, and don't get shot because the hag would kill me...**

'_Oh so that's all you care about...'_ Naruto could almost see Kyuubi rolling his eyes. The blond pulled the gun from his pocket and moved to the east side of the building, away from the door, as instructed and leaned against the fan cadge he found there.

**Don't know why you carry that thing you can't kill people...**

Naruto almost replied, but the door opening slowly stopped him and he pressed hard against the metal. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh..._

.**..SHUT UP...and think you stupid human.**

Right because Naruto could genius his way out of this...too bad he wasn't Shikamaru. He listened to the footsteps cautiously making their way to his hiding spot. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before glancing aground the corner of the giant fan catching sight of three people.

All of them were dressed in those eye catching Akatsuki robes, they obviously didn't care about hiding themselves on their own turf. Not that Naruto blamed them he didn't exactly feel the need to ever pretend to be something he was not. Until now.

"Uzumaku Naruto-Sama, our Oyabun would like to speak to you...please step out where we can see you..." The voice sounded nice...male definitely male and smoothly strong without a hint of emotion... They sounded bored.

**That's because they are...do what they say Kit**

'Why?'

**Because I need you to distract them...now!**

Naruto took a deep breath before stepping out from behind his cover, coming face to face with three guns and registering two other people standing by the door way. "Please come with us," Naruto studied the speaker, not that there was much to study what with them wearing those stupid ridiculous hats.

**Stall**, "Why?" Stupid, stupid question to ask three men who had guns pointed at you but hey...he really didn't have a choice...oh the shorter one was pulling his hat back...

In the dark it was hard to judge but Naruto had to say that both his hair and his eye were black...or brunette, he had a nice face too. His bangs were falling over his eyes and if he had an attitude to match those gorgeous looks then he would be perfect.

**I said distract them not yourself**

"Anki, we're done asking nicely, just take him," His voice came out in an annoyed murmur that Naruto's keen ears could barley pick up.

Naruto hated him immediately. _'Impatient SOB...'(1)_

**Kinda reminds me of you...**

Naruto almost snapped back when the taller of the two made a move to pull his hat back as well, shifting uneasily while the third person spoke in an odd wet voice that reminded Naruto of a fish, "Patence brat..."

While Naruto registered the movement of the shorter Akatsuki his eyes were locked on the newly revealed maw of the taller.

'Oh my god his eyes are red.'

**That would be the ****Sharingan****...an Uchiha interesting...**

Said Uchiha took a step forward, and Naruto took a nervosa inch back. Before catching sight of a small red blur, that streaked to a stop in front of the tall Akatsuki member.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled with glee.

"Hello Naruto-Sama," The fox demon spoke calmly his own body between Naruto and the Uchiha, and the Uchiha's body between himself and the Akatsuki. He had a Kunai pressed against the taller mans neck just daring him to move.

The Uchiha was much taller than him standing at about five' eight" to his own five' two", and the kit has been right the Uchiha's eyes were red with the pinwheel pupil. He was slightly darker skinned than his brother standing next to him with longer pronounced nose ridges under his eyes that looked remarkably like scars. Kyuubi took in all of this within a matter of seconds, bravely meeting the Uchiha's eyes with his own red orbs, "Naruto...jump,"

'_what?'_

**The next roof top idiot...jump and take the fire escape down. **

The younger Uchiha made to move, "Stop..." Kyuubi's voice was harsh, eyes still staring into the elder of the two, "Move and I will kill this Uchiha,"

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uchiha Itachi stared at the short teen before him taking in the shock of short red hair tipped in white, the strange glistening red eyes, and the whisker like marks on each cheek. The boy had quite a bit of power coming from him...and yet something about him made the Uchiha peg him as more...timid, and curious than the cold blooded killer he was portraying...

"Stop..." The kid's eyes hadn't moved from his and yet he knew Sasuke was moving to follow their target, "Move and I will kill this Uchiha..."

Itachi smirked so he knew he was an Uchiha...good, the raven activated the Sharingan intending to use Tsukuyomi(2) on the red head.

The held eye contact one second, two seconds...ten seconds...no reaction.

"Your Sharingan cannot affect me," The teen...Kyuubi, Naruto had called him, shrugged almost apologetically.

Itachi frowned and made a sudden connection in his mind, "You are Kyuubi no Yooko, Naruto Uzumaki's Demon..." His voice was calm and behind him he heard more than one swift intake of breath.

The fox tilted it head to the side, "Yes, were you not prepared for my appearance?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Are you down Kit?**

'Yeah Kyuubi, hurry up,' Naruto sent him impatiently, in truth he was worried for the fox, because he knew better than anyone the demons timid personality.(3) More speciffically he knew his dislike of confrontation and having to use his abilities, Naruto assumed this was because it took him back to the time when he was a mindless killing machine...before he had been bonded to Naruto.

**I'm coming...**

Itachi almost shrugged, but that wouldn't be characteristic of him so instead he gave a noncommittal "Hn," and left it at that noticing the sudden distant look in the kitsune's eyes.

"Right...do me a favor and don't follow us Mr. Uchiha..." The fox streaked off like a blur and only the two Uchiha's were able to track his movements, Sasuke made to follow but something inside Itachi made him reach out and stop his younger brother.

"We failed," He replaced his hat, "Though we have learned something interesting from it."

A teen with a blond pony tail stood near the door way, "Who wants to tell Leader-Sama, un?"

Naruto glanced up when Kyuubi appeared beside him, "Ah lets go home," He put his arm over the shoulder of the smaller yet stronger boy.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?" Said blond glanced down at his brother.

"I'm beginning to wonder who is dominating this relationship of ours," Kyuubi rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance walking comfortably next to the blond.

Naruto thought seriously for a moment, "The connection between us has gotten stronger,"

Kyuubi mumbled something and Naruto was surprised to see him blush.

"What?"

"I said like when you have sex..." Kyuubi picked at the dirt under his long finger nails chipping away at the blue paint.

Naruto sputtered, "You can feel that!?"

The fox rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately, I wonder if it's a two way street...If it is one of these days I'm going to make you suffer," He paused for a moment thinking, "If you're going to sleep with someone at least sleep with one I would approve of....:

Naruto blushed, "Are you saying you're not into guys?"

The fox demon rolled his eyes which had turned to a lighter umber, "No, I'm saying your choice in men sucks..."

(1)Son of a Bitch

(2)Genjutsu unique to the Uchiha clan and only those with the Mangekyo Sharingan can perform it

(3) OCCness anyone? This is Necessary, because this ukeKyuu is going to be designed specifically for Itachi.


End file.
